bzrockcomfandomcom-20200214-history
Yumemi ga Oka
Romanized Title Yumemi ga Oka Japanese Title 夢見が丘 English Title A Hill to Dream On Music Tak Matsumoto Lyrics Koshi Inaba Release Date 1995 Romaji Daichi wa shiranai hito no yorokobi kanashimi Aishi ai ubai ai itazura ni kokoro tachi wa midarete yuku Aa kimi wo omoi ukaberu dake de Kono mune wa kodomo no youni Tada uro taeru bakari no fushimatsu de Aitai, kakitai, dakitai yo Deai wakare tsuchi ni umore Hi ga shizumu youni shin de yuku Wazu kana toki wo musabori aou Yume wo mi tsuzukeru kono oka de Sensei anata no kotoba ga omoi dasenai Yasashii hitomi ni nani wo mananda no darou wakaranai Junsui ni nareba natte yuku hodo Kimi wo ubai takunaru Uso no nai kotoba wa dare ka wo fukaku Eien ni kizutsukete yuku no Deai wakare tsuchi ni umore Ame ga yamu youni kiete yuku Hontou ni yasashiku nareru no wa Iro aseta keshiki wo miteru toki Koko ni nobotte sekai wo miwata seba Boku wa itsumo jiyuu ni nareru Umareta toki ni dare mo ga motteiru Sei naru kokoro no oka yo Tadashii no machigatteru no Ima no boku ni wa nani mo ienai Hakanai toki wo dakishime aou Boku wa hoka no dare demo nai kara Yuruyaka ni demo azayaka ni Honoo wa bokura ni chikatsuite Kimi no te wo nigiri aruiteru Yume wo mi tsuzukeru kono oka de Japanese 大地は知らない ヒトのヨロコビカナシミ 愛し合い奪い合い いたずらに心たちは乱れてゆく ああ、君を思い浮かべるだけで この胸は子供のように ただうろたえるばかりの不始末で 会いたい 嗅ぎたい 抱きたいよ 出逢い 別れ 土に埋もれ 陽が沈むように死んでゆく わずかな時をむさぼりあおう 夢を見続けるこの丘で 先生、あなたの言葉が思い出せない 優しい瞳に何を学んだのだろう わからない 純粋になればなってゆくほど 君を奪いたくなる 嘘のない言葉は誰かを深く 永遠に傷つけてゆくの 出逢い 別れ 土に埋もれ 雨が止むように消えてゆく 本当に優しくなれるのは 色褪せた景色を見てる時 ここに登って 世界を見渡せば 僕はいつも自由になれる 生まれた時に誰もが持っている 聖なる心の丘よ 正しいの間違ってるの 今の僕には何も言えない はかない時を抱き締めあおう 僕は他の誰でもないから 緩やかにでも鮮やかに 炎は僕らにちかづいて 君の手を握り歩いてる 夢を見続けるこの丘で English The earth has no idea about human's happiness nor suffering Loving each other, forcing each other are playing mischief inside the hearts Until everything become a mess Aaa, just a thought of you flashes by My heart becomes just like a child's Nothing but a flustered and disordered heart I want to see you, smell you and embrace you Meetings and partings are all buried in the earth Just like the sinking sun, dying away The time is scanty, so let's feed greedily On this hill where dreams continue to be dreamed Teacher, I can't remember any of your advice I don't know what it was I have learned from such kind eyes Going to the extent of becoming true to my heart I simply want to take you forcibly Words without lies have inflicted permanent wound to somebody Meetings and partings are all buried in the earth Disappearing like the ceasing rain Surely the heart is becoming tender whenever I see this scenery with its color fading away When I climb up here and see the world I always feel so free Everyone since born, have in their possession A hill where the heart can be purified Right or wrong, don't say anything to me now In this short-lived time, let's fasten our embrace Because to me, there is no one else Slowly but very brilliantly A flame is coming nearer to us I will grip tight your hand while walking On this hill where dreams continue to be dreamed